


The Masks We Wear (Version 1)

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Series: The Masks We Wear (For Knight_of_Space) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Teddy Bears, Yuuri doesn't care about gender rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Yuuri has a unique way to unwind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight_of_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/gifts).



> Knight_of_Space and I had a discussion about this fic. They gave me the idea! I love it so much. There will be another version with more Victor soon.

Yuuri wasn't upset that he didn't win the gold medal. Yes, he was slightly disappointed. But he did his best and so did Yurio. All that separated them was a fraction of a point.

Yuuri would try harder. For now though, they were back in Yuuri's home town.

Next time, he'd win gold. And he'd still have Victor by his side.

Speaking of the silver haired skater...

"Yuuri, let's celebrate! Drinks are on me." The Russian declared.

Yuuri shook his head. "I'd rather not, Victor. It's been a long flight. I'd rather stay home and rest."

Victor looked a little deflated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I'm just looking forward to crawling into bed."

"Oh...I'll come with you."

"No!-" Yuuri forced himself to calm down. "Don't let me ruin your fun. Really, I'm just going to bathe and go to bed. You'll be bored. Go. Have fun."

Victor was very hesitant but nodded. "Okay...I'll be back in the morning." He gave a kiss to the ring on Yuuri's finger before splitting off in a different direction.

Yuuri watched the man go before going home.

Makkachin greeted him with enthusiasm...as well as everyone else. Yuuri smiled and hugged everyone but managed to escape with promises of talking with everyone more in depth tomorrow. 

Yuuri moaned as he sunk into the warm bath water. As knots in his back released he found himself slipping further and further down the hole he didn't let himself succumb to during the competition.

When he was clean he walked back to his own room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Yuuri locked his door as he entered to avoid people coming through.

Finally, he was alone.

He pulled a box out of his closet marked 'storage'. To any other person, this box was probably full of random items from his childhood. To Yuuri, this box was filled with his favorite relaxation method.

First, Yuuri pulled out an outfit (one of his favorites).

A blue onesie decorated with snowflakes accompanied by knee high blue socks. An one simply couldn't forget the sheer skirt. No, one simply couldn't forget that. Nor could they forget the blue pacifier with a poodle on it with a matching clip. And last but not least, the pull-up.

Anyone who was not Yuuri would be very confused with his style choice, but Yuuri wasn't. For he loved to regress to an age where everything was so simple. He never had school work or deadlines to meet or people to please...he was just happy. He longed to go back to that time, but for now, he settled for this.

A whimpering at his door made him freeze. A scratching soon accompanied.

Yuuri cracked the door open and was greeted by Makkachin's dark eyes.

The dog tilted his head to the side and whimpered again. 

Yuuri sighed. Makkachin hasn't seen him for what feels like forever, so...It wouldn't hurt to let him in. 

Makkachin trotted into his room happily and sat himself next to the bed. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and locked the door again. With no more interuptions, he dried off and slid the pull-up up his legs to his waist. He sighed happily at the comforting bulk he hadn't had for a while. Next he pulled on the onesie and snapped the buttons on the crotch before putting on the sheer skirt. 

He never cared about what people said about skirts being for girls Yuuri thought he looked adorable in it.

Finally, he put on the socks and clipped the pacifier to his onesie and popped it into his mouth. Thus completing his outfit.

A teddy bear came out of the box and was hugged to Yuuri's chest tightly. Oh how he missed his teddy. A coloring book came next with a package of crayons or every color. 

Makkachin moved from his spot to sniff at the new items. 

A giggle rose from Yuuri's mouth. 

"Silly puppy. That's my color book! It's got dinos in it that go rawr! And this," he held out the teddy bear to the dog to see. "Is Hoshi! He's my teddy bear!"

Makkachin licked Yuuri's cheek to unveil a cute laugh. "Puppy no! You go slobber on my cheek." 

He furiously wiped at his cheek even as the licks kept coming. More laughs followed as well as lisped pleas for mercy. 

"Tickles! Puppy please! Hehehe!"

Makkachin took pity on the poor boy and relented. He settled for laying by the boy's side. 

Yuuri cleaned his face. Puppy slobber was icky! 

When he was satisfied, he laid down with his coloring book in front of him. It was turned to a picture with a family of triceratops grazing. He grabbed a bright purple crayon and began to color in the smallest one all while talking to the puppy next to him.

"The dinos are gone now, but I still like them! And they can be all different colors! But I like purple dinos. Is my favorite color."

Makkachin listened attentively and retrieved stray crayons that rolled out of reach for the little boy. Yuuri would smile big at him everytime. 

Eventually, he could see the boy was getting tired. He would rub his eyes and blink quickly which is what Makkachin's owner would do after a long night. 

Eventually, he had enough and pulled on the boy's skirt. 

"Puppy! You can't do that! You'll rip it." 

Makkachin huffed and stood on the coloring book. The triceratops were finished by now, but Yuuri had taken to cuddling Hoshi. 

"Whaas happening, puppy?" He asked. 

The dog whined and hopped up onto the bed. 

"Bed time?" 

By the look he got, Yuuri saw he was correct. 

"Okay, but I gotta put away my toys first. Good boys always put away their toys."

It didn't take long for Yuuri to put the coloring book away before crawling into bed. He suckled contently on the pacifier and Makkachin warmed him up from behind. 

"Ni Ni, puppy..." He mumbled as his eyes closed. The bear rested in his arms. 

The dog huffed a good night next to his ear before he surrendered to the night. 

 

The next morning, Yuuri put his outfit away before throwing away the pull-up and joining his family for breakfast. Victor was no where to be seen, but Yuuri expected that. 

Later, when he returned to his room, he put the teddy bear back in the box with a goodbye hug before pushing the box back into the closet. He looked forward to the next time he would need it.


End file.
